Fictober: serie de drabbles de SnK
by Lila Negra
Summary: Como una araña, el destino una vez más desplegaba sus múltiples patas en torno a él. Una araña que se había llevado a sus padres. Una araña que había roto las murallas. Una araña que se había llevado a Eren. ¿Qué hará Armin frente al monstruo fantasmagórico que es el Destino? Serie de drabbles sobre distintos personajes de SnK para el Fictober. Canonverse.
1. Araña: Armin

**Destino, o la historia de una araña**

* * *

 **Notas:** este drabble se ubica hacia el capítulo cinco del animé de Shingeki no Kyojin. Deben conocer esa situación para comprender esta reflexión de Armin.

 **Dedicatoria** : para Jazmín Negro, por su valentía.

* * *

Como una araña, el destino una vez más desplegaba sus múltiples patas en torno a él. Una araña que se había llevado a sus padres. Una araña que había roto las murallas. Una araña que se había llevado a Eren.

Durante un rato, solo pudo ver la extremidad viscosa y peluda, oscura, del animal imaginario. Cubría el horizonte completo. Un horizonte de muerte pero, sobre todo, de soledad.

Cuando Mikasa llegó y empezó a sacudirlo, comprendió que no podía esperar a que aquel monstruo se fuera por sí mismo. No podía esperar, tampoco, que se hiciera cargo de sus acciones. Él debía cargar con la responsabilidad. Él debía reconocer: maté a Eren. Quedándome quieto, fallando, asustándome, yo maté a Eren. Yo… y mi pesado destino.

Pero ella no estaba enojada. Ella le sonrió. Y le dijo: levantate. Levantate, Armin. Aún hay mucho por hacer.

¡Mucho por hacer! En cuanto vio el extraño comportamiento del titán de ojos verdes, lo supo. Él podía diseñar un plan. Todo era arduo y doloroso, pero su inteligencia era su arma. Todavía era posible escapar del final.

Por muchas patas que tenga, al final… una araña siempre puede ser pisada.

* * *

 **Notas:** hice trampita y traté de escribir un drabble que cumpliera con dos desafíos al mismo tiempo, uno el del Fictober de la página "Retos randoms de randoms fandoms", que exigía un relato de 180 palabras inspirado en el término "araña"; y otro, el del Armin Arlert Week del grupo "Armin Arlert Fans", que pedía un drabble de 500 palabras centrado en Armin. Donde no logré hacerlos congeniar es en la cantidad de palabras :/ Pero en fin, a pesar de su simpleza, quería subirlo, a ver si eso me inspira a escribir otros drabbles del Fictober o quizás de otras "weeks" que vengan xD Si lo logro, tal vez suba todo aquí mismo. Aguardo sus comentarios, díganme si les interesaría una serie de drabbles canonverse de SnK escritos por mí o si escribiré esto para mí misma... Saludos!


	2. Serpiente: Levi

**Serpiente**

* * *

 **Fictober Día 02 – Palabra: "serpiente" – Personaje: Levi Ackerman**

 **Notas:** este relato da por sentado el pasado de Levi con Kenny. Eso es lo único que deben saber de antemano para entenderlo.

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Luna de Acero Selabanca** , la mayor fan de Levi de la historia de la humanidad :P

Gracias a **Jazmín Negro** , mi eterna beta.

* * *

Como una serpiente, había dicho Kenny. Y Levi había cumplido: ninguna serpiente del mundo subterráneo o del otro podría ser tan sigilosa como él. Pero también a las serpientes les arrancan la piel para hacer sus estúpidas carteras, ¿no es así?

Aunque había logrado tomar por sorpresa al primero de ellos, ese acto dio inmediatamente la alarma a los demás. No eran tres, como le había advertido Kenny, sino seis. Tras echarle una mirada despectiva, lo golpearon, le rompieron los dientes aún de leche, le quebraron una pierna, lo cortaron con su propio cuchillito; lo dejaron hecho una masa uniforme, sangrante y amoratada. Luego, lo revisaron, pero no tenía nada más de valor que aquella pequeña arma que decidieron llevarse como trofeo, o acaso nada pudiera reconocerse realmente entre los coágulos rojos. Lo abandonaron en un callejón. Ni si quiera se molestaron en verificar si seguía vivo: ¿quién teme a una serpiente a la que han arrebatado su veneno?

Sin poder abrir los ojos de lo hinchados que estaban, Levi trató de recordar lo más importante: sus rostros. Sí, había logrado memorizar cada rasgo de esos bastardos. Nada haría que se los olvidase.

Se recuperaría. Entrenaría.

Y un día, les iba a demostrar que una serpiente sin veneno todavía podía estrangularlos.

* * *

 **Notas:** aunque no recibí ningún review, decidí continuar igual :P


	3. Bajo el agua: Annie

**Bajo el agua**

* * *

 **Fictober Día 03 – Palabra: "Bajo el agua" – Personaje: Annie Leonhardt**

 **Notas:** este drabble contiene spoilers sobre el final de la primera temporada, sobre la existencia de Marcel y sobre los erdianos. Nada más.

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Eri Ackerman** , por su entusiasmo en el grupo de FB sobre Annie y Eren :)

Gracias a **Jazmín Negro** , mi eterna beta.

* * *

"Quizás, si volviéramos a Mare con las manos vacías", había respondido Marcel a la pregunta de Berthold, "antes de que podamos llegar a la orilla hundirán nuestro barco y por siempre dormiremos en las profundidades del océano".

Era un dramático, ese Marcel, siempre lo había sido. Por supuesto que no cabía la posibilidad de que cayeran al agua. Se cuidarían muy bien de atraparlos con vida y ofrecer sus cuerpos a otros niños erdianos, para que se los comieran vivos.

A pesar de eso, aquel día, Annie había imaginado la oscuridad del océano. Se había visualizado flotando, casi inmóvil de tan repetidos que eran sus movimientos determinados por las corrientes marinas, en una negrura tal como la ceguera. Qué tranquilidad, estar quieta y sin tener que hablar. Sería agradable estar sola y muerta. Cuánta paz en la imposibilidad de cumplir órdenes.

Recordaba bien esa tonta fantasía infantil. Sí, una parte de ella aun podía recordar, una parte de ella estaba en constante funcionamiento, a pesar de la dureza del cristal. Una parte de ella que se sentía bien. La negrura del sótano era su océano. El encierro, esta pausa permanente... era su única forma de libertad.

* * *

"Quisiera estar en casa

entre mis libros

mi aire mis paredes mis ventanas

mis alfombras raídas

mis cortinas caducas

comer en la mesita de bronce

oír mi radio

dormir entre mis sábanas.

Quisiera estar dormida entre la tierra

no dormida

estar muerta y sin palabras

no estar muerta

no estar

eso quisiera

más que llegar a casa […]."

 _Volver_ , de Idea Vilariño.


	4. Oscuridad: Mikasa

**Oscuridad**

* * *

 **Fictober Día 04 – Palabra: "oscuridad" – Personaje: Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Gon**.

Gracias a **Jazmín Negro** por darle la primera lectura.

* * *

Una permanente oscuridad. Una solitaria oscuridad.

Se dejó hundir, lentamente.

Escuchaba a los secuestradores murmurando entre ellos. Enojados, frustrados. Oh, debía de ser tan decepcionante para ellos haber matado a su madre sin querer y no poder venderla en el mercado. Oh, pobres, qué fatalidad. Oh… les ha tocado en suerte a cada uno un oscuro corazón.

Envuelta en la noche de la vida, se permitió arrullar por la desgracia. Qué cercana y deseable aparecía de pronto la muerte. Ir allá lejos, al cielo confuso donde la esperaba su familia. Acurrucarse en el regazo de las últimas personas en el mundo que la habían amado. Descansar.

Sin embargo, alguien interrumpió el vacío de la tristeza definitiva. Con paso firme, el niño abrió un espacio de luz en el cobertizo cerrado. Con su cuchillo, abrió dos grandes tajos en la negrura del mundo.

Cuando el tercer criminal lo alzó en el aire del cuello, ella los miró con espanto, viendo el universo empequeñecerse otra vez. Esto era lo que le tocaba: ser abandonada por todos y todo. Hasta que vio el cuchillo caído a su lado. Hasta que escuchó su voz entrecortada. Tomó el mango con firmeza, apuntó.

Ella también podía ser luminosa.

* * *

 **Nota** : Mikasa es luminosa porque descubrió que lleva en ella misma la esperanza. No porque mató un tipo. Quería aclararlo. Si quieren, pueden dejarme en los reviews sobre qué personajes quieren que escriba.


	5. Ángel: Christa

**Ángel**

* * *

 **Fictober Día 05 – Palabra: "ángel" – Personaje: Christa Lenz**

 **Advertencias:** este drabble contiene información sobre el desarrollo de Christa y de Ymir. Si no leen el manga, les sugiero saltearse este relato. O disfrutar de los spoilers, como prefieran.

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Meztli Loveless** , no es exactamente lo que me habías pedido, pero bueno, si no fuera por vos no se me hubiera ocurrido escribir sobre Christa. Así que aquí va esto en agradecimiento.

Otro agradecimiento también a **Jazmín** , mi beta.

* * *

Ángel. Ella era un ángel. Esa palabra la perseguía. Historia apretó los dientes. Malditos ángeles.

¿También a ellos su padre había querido ocultarlos de la sociedad? ¿También a ellos su madre los aborrecía tan solo por haber nacido? ¿También ellos odiaban vivir?

Sacudió en su mano la absurda carta de Ymir.

Ymir, que a veces bromeaba con que tenía sangre demoníaca. Ymir, quien se había sacrificado inútilmente, pudiendo salvarse, para pagar extrañas deudas que ya nadie comprendía. Ymir, que hasta el final quiso jugar la carta de su mala imagen, de su desprecio por sí misma disfrazado de egoísmo, de su predisposición para la frialdad; ella, que tenía el corazón tan cálido.

Ya no habría más chistes sobre casarse un día, ¿verdad? Es que... ¿un ángel y un demonio? ¿Cómo podría funcionar eso? ¿Qué sacerdote se animaría a bendecirlas?

Pero Historia ya no necesitaba la bendición de nadie. Ella misma podía bendecirse si quería. Había crecido. Podía decidir cortar la lengua de la próxima persona que la llamara "ángel". Y era libre. Era libre de esperar a Ymir, libre de convencerse de que podía volver; de que ninguna huida es definitiva, de que existe un lugar donde las amantes se esperan.

Qué curioso, a fin de cuentas, un demonio... había resultado ser el único ángel que iluminó su vida.


	6. Silencio: Bertholdt

**Silencio**

* * *

 **Fictober Día 06 – Palabra: "silencio" – Personaje: Bertholdt Hoover**

 **Advertencias:** este drabble puede contener información sobre Bertholdt, Annie y Reiner. Si vieron la segunda temporada, pueden leer tranquilos. Guiños Beruannie.

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Ambrela King, Luna de Acero** y **Lupita Mendoza** que pidieron drabble de Bertholdt.

Gracias a **Jazmín** por su primera lectura y por alentarme siempre.

* * *

Silencio. Ese es el tipo de dulzura que podía construirse entre ellos: el alto, el inseguro Berthold; la pequeña, la solitaria Annie.

Sin la cháchara interminable de Reiner, en la cual no creían, en la cual no podían creer. Nadie podía tener un convencimiento como el de él. Era evidente que hablaba como quien sueña.

Y sin las preguntas. Sin las incómodas preguntas. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué es lo que más desean? ¿Dónde están sus familias? Estaban cansados de los fingimientos, las respuestas vagas, las historias robadas.

Pero sobre todo, un silencio sin exigencias. ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es la fidelidad? ¿Por qué no somos felices? Berthold y Annie callaban. No era necesario pedirse estas cosas, porque ya sabían que no se las podían dar.

¿Qué otra forma del afecto existía, además de esta: la voluntad de, por un momento, no hacerse daño? Un silencio como una rosa.

Berthold hubiera querido inventar nuevas maneras de querer. Se hubiera arrodillado. Hubiera hecho promesas. Hubiera querido ser capaz de ofrecer algo bueno, algo bello.

A falta de todo eso... reservaba para Annie sus mejores silencios.


	7. Ojo: Connie

**Fictober 07 - Palabra: "ojo" - Personaje": Connie Springler**

 **Nota:** información sobre Connie que se revela a lo largo de la segunda temporada. Si no la vieron/leyeron, saltéense este drabble. Perdón a quienes me pidieron otros personajes. No tuve tiempo durante el día y estoy escribiendo esto con los últimos puntos de batería del celular en un colectivo mientras regreso a casa. Por eso, no esta beteado y ni siquiera pude corroborar cómo se escribia el apellido de Connie. Corríjanme si es neceario.

* * *

Nunca podría olvidar ese ojo gigantesco. Lo suficientemente grande como para no poder ver el otro ojo al mismo tiempo. Ese único ojo absorvía toda su atención. Se apoderaba de él. Lo consumía.

En parte, Connie se consideraba preparado para enfrentar la muerte de su familia. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta, siempre supo que podía ocurrir. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían perdido a sus padres ya. Tenerlos aún era un privilegio y, él lo sabía, en el fondo: los privilegios no duran mucho en el medio de la guerra.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo mismo que la muerte. Esto era más: era el destino burlándose de él, jugándole una mala pasada. Acaso los dioses de la muralla o lo que fuera que decidía estas cosas se había confiado de su simpleza, había puesto su esperanza en que el tonto de Connie no llegaría a comprender por completo su maldición y su ignorancia lo protegería del dolor como una extraña coraza. Pero Connie no era lo suficientemete estúpido. Cuánto hubiese deseado serlo, en ese momento.

En cada parpadeo, el gran ojo aparecía. Cada noche. Cada día. Inagotable ese ojo llenaba todo paisaje posible.

A veces, en los dormitorios, sus compañeros lo oían murmurar en sueños. "Basta, por favor", decía. "Mamá... dejame olvidarte".


	8. Dolor: Carla

**Dolor**

* * *

 **Fictober 08** \- **Palabra: "dolor"** \- **Personaje: Carla Jäger**

 **Dedicatoria:** a Meztli Loveless, que me dio la idea. Y a quienes ayer me pidieron que escribiera sobre Eren.

* * *

El dolor puede tomar muchas formas. Una de ellas es la belleza.

Carla había sabido, ya durante el embarazo, que la mayor belleza de este mundo sería su hijo. Cuando le permitieron tenerlo en brazos por primera vez y vio sus ojos, lo corroboró con angustia. Una belleza tan grande que lo ocupaba todo. Una belleza que la hacía desaparecer.

Por las noches, el miedo a morir se había ido desvaneciendo. En su lugar, se instaló al pavor de reconocer que si algo malo ocurría, quien más peligro correría sería su hijo. Si había otra epidemia, ¿qué podría hacer ella para curarlo? Si se rompían las murallas, ¿cómo podría ella salvarlo de los titanes? Si lo golpeaban, si se burlaban de él, si les faltaba comida, si había una guerra: ella no tenía ningún poder para conservar consigo esta belleza. Lo más hermoso de este mundo podía ser herido de mil maneras y ella lo único que era capaz de hacer era sentir en lo profundo de los órganos todo su dolor.

La maternidad es recibir en tus manos lo más precioso y que no venga con ello ningún arma para defenderlo.

En su último momento de lucidez, cuando Hannes se llevó a Eren y a Mikasa en brazos, Carla tuvo sentimientos contradictorios. Convenciéndose de que se salvarían, se permitió experimentar algo por largo tiempo olvidado: el dolor por sí misma. Sí, durante unos interminables segundos, ya no el dolor por el sufrimiento de su hijo: el dolor por ella misma, que no lo podría ver más.


	9. Profundidad: Armin&Eren

**Profundidad**

* * *

 **Fictober 09 – Palabra: "profundidad" – Personajes: Armin y Eren**

 **Notas:** spoiler sobre el tomo 22 del manga. Leve Eremin (ErenxArmin). Este relato también participa del concurso de drabbles del grupo "Eremin" en Facebook.

 **Dedicatoria:** a Jazmín Negro, como siempre. Lamento no haber podido hacerle las correcciones que me pediste.

* * *

Uno de los conceptos más extraños que Armin solía usar era el de "profundidad".

—Profundo es un pozo donde también papá podría hundirse —sintetizaba Eren, cuando creía entender.

—No… es más que eso, mucho más que eso.

Por más que Armin hablara durante horas de la amplitud de los océanos, la inmensidad de las montañas, lo infinito de los desiertos, Eren siempre acababa por perderse y asimilar todos los paisajes a uno solo, una versión fantasiosa del campo en que nació. Con un detalle especial: no había murallas alrededor. Ni una bajita. Eso, definitivamente, eso era la profundidad.

Pero no, decía Armin, tampoco era eso.

De mayor, Eren acrecentó su vocabulario y mejoró su concentración; y, aunque nunca pudo igualar a su amigo en los resultados de los exámenes teóricos, se sentía orgulloso de haber reducido la brecha entre ellos, ignorando que este, a su vez, también se había vuelto más inteligente con los años. Tal vez, sin embargo, lo sospechaba, porque, como en un pequeño ritual privado, algunas noches se aproximaba a él y volvía a preguntarle: ¿qué es la profundidad, Armin?

Las respuestas eran cada vez más complejas y esquivas. Eren trataba de memorizarlas con el objetivo de meditar en ellas después. La mayoría de las veces, no obstante, no podía evitar olvidarlas, durmiéndose a su lado, arrullado por tantas palabras murmuradas en la oscuridad.

Transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que una de esas misteriosas definiciones reapareció frente a él, ahora nítida, con un significado evidente. Junto al cuerpo quemado de Armin, intentando desesperadamente encontrar el hilo de su respiración, recordó:

"La profundidad, Eren", decía esa voz aguda, dulce, "es la medida de la intensidad de los sentimientos".


	10. Beso: Erwin&Levi

**Beso**

* * *

 **Fictober 10 – Palabra: "beso" — Personajes: Erwin &Levi**

 **NOTAS:** este drabble participa de la Eruri Week del grupo de Facebook "Eruri ¤ Erwin 愛 Levi ¤ (ACTIVO)". Contiene spoilers del tomo 22 del manga (tengo esa escena fija, es mi tercer o cuarto drabble sobre eso, perdón). El Eruri es pareja explícita aquí, por lo que si no les gusta, los invito a que se lo salteen y sigan hacia el siguiente drabble, donde no habrá nada de esto :)

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Taniichi** , una gran artista Eruri por quien hace tiempo vengo pensando que debería escribir algo de estos dos. Y a **Osiris Castillo** , quien me dio ánimos cuando admití que no estaba yendo por donde me habían sugerido. Perdón a todos los que me pidieron que escribiera otra cosa. No sé qué pasó. En serio.

Gracias a **Jaz** por su aprobación.

* * *

—No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir.

—¿Qué, acaso les escondés algo a tus subordinados?

Erwin sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

—Solo tras oír ese golpe tan característico que siempre das, puedo convencerme de que debo dejar de buscarte a mi alrededor.

Levi cerró muchas puertas. No siempre se quedaba del otro lado. Era difícil para él; pocas veces, o ninguna, habría tiempo para admitirse a sí mismo lo que estaba haciendo, mucho menos palabras. Abrir puertas. Cerrar puertas. Nunca había tenido tanto poder sobre su propio cuerpo como entonces. Menos aún lo había tenido sobre un cuerpo ajeno. No como entonces.

Pero ahora. Ahora tenía un poder definitivo. Contempló a los dos moribundos a sus pies. Los demás se habían apartado. Dudó, pero al fin tomó su decisión. Solo quedaba…

Se arrodilló junto a Erwin. ¿Cómo cerrar esta última puerta? ¿Qué mueca podía avisarle al Comandante que estaba libre de tener que volver a ver a este enano gruñón alrededor suyo? Lo tomó de la mano. Un momento, solo se demoraría un momento. ¿Cómo entornarle la entrada a la muerte, para que no estirara su garra hasta él también?

—L—levi… —le escuchó decir, débilmente. —No te olvides de…

Quiso reír por la coincidencia: ¿cómo podían ambos gastar sus últimos instantes en una metáfora? Y sin embargo, era necesario. Había que sellar los agujeros, cauterizar las heridas, obstruir las salidas, atrancarlo todo. Dejar los recuerdos del otro lado.

—Ya sé, ya sé, cerrar la puerta —murmuró, y de pronto consideró que había encontrado el gesto que buscaba.


	11. Final

**Final**

* * *

 **Fictober 11 - Palabra: "Final"**

 **Notas:** spoilers leves más o menos hasta el tomo 22. Este drabble debería cerrar la serie, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner la palabra "final" en el día 11? En fin...

* * *

De cuando en cuando, le gustaba imaginarse otro final para todos.

¿Cómo sería Eren si hubiera llegado a los 30 años? Trataba de pensar un rostro maduro que, sin embargo, mantuviera esa fresca alegría que el chico solía tener cuando entró a su escuadrón. ¿Se habría casado? ¿Habría tenido hijos? No parecía dispuesto a abandonar la lucha para formar un hogar pero si hubiera existido un periodo de paz la imagen de unos niños colgados de sus brazos se le hacía perfectamente razonable. Unos niños con los mismos ojos grandes, aún esperanzados.

¿Y Erwin? ¿Qué habría hecho Erwin cuando llegara a la edad de jubilarse? Habría sido imposible tenerlo quieto en su casa. Podría haberse convertido en el consejero personal de la Reina. Seguramente habría luchado por adquirir el puesto de Zackley. O lo habría adquirido, simplemente. Los domingos, sin embargo, lo veía invitando a sus antiguos subordinados a comer, tratando a sus hijos como a nietos.

Hange, en cambio, en cuanto hubieran acabado los conflictos se habría armado un gran laboratorio en su propia casa, con tecnología de punta, todo lo que había deseado siempre, y se habría recluido, nadie podría sacarla de allí. A menos que... ¿por qué no poner a Moblit en ese cuadro? Si hubiera tenido otra oportunidad, ¿se habría confesado alguna vez? Era evidente que le había sido devoto. Quizás ella, ante su sinceridad, demostrara ser capaz de amar otra cosa que la ciencia.

Podía visualizar sus grandes sonrisas, ¡las de todos! También las de Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha y Connie. Y las de su anterior escuadrón, Petra, Gunther, Eld, Oluo. Y las del anterior, y el anterior... la de Isabel, la de Farlan.

Ahora, en el verdadero final, con su cuerpo desparramado en el campo de batalla, se aferró por última vez a esa fantasía luminosa.


	12. Payaso: Marlo

**Payaso**

* * *

 **Fictober 12 - Palabra: "payaso" - Personaje: Marlo Sand/Marlowe Freudenberg**

 **Dedicatoria:** a **Dita Hessefan** , a quien le prometí un drabble sobre Marco por su participación en el concurso de los cien likes.

 **Notas:** Esto no fue beteado. Habrá unos pocos spoilers en torno al personaje de Marlo.

* * *

En un mundo de idiotas, tomarse las cosas en serio era un chiste de mal gusto. Marlo se daba cuenta perfectamente. Pero ser consciente de ello no le resolvía sus problemas estéticos.

Con gran dificultad, intentaba construirse máscaras que lo salvaran del confinamiento. La máscara del silencio. La máscara de la sonrisa leve. La máscara de la obediencia. Sin embargo, veía que no tenía ningún talento para ello. En los ojos de los otros aparecía su reflejo: un extraño payaso aburrido, de músculos rígidos y tranquilidad forzada.

No lograba reírse cuando les escuchaba gritar sus tonterías insultantes. No lo relajaba que les cancelaran las tareas a último momento. Espiar a las muchachas cambiándose le daba asco. Rehuir las responsabilidades le generaba intensas arcadas. Era un anormal. Como los titanes que se negaban a comer humanos. ¿Por qué no hacerlo si esos estúpidos son tan fáciles de atrapar y tan sabrosos?

A veces se preguntaba, de hecho, cómo sería convertirse en titán. Cómo sería que tu mente solo alcanzara para caminar y devorar y sin embargo ser el predador dominante en la cadena alimenticia. Qué irónico, ¿verdad? ¿A quiénes le hacía acordar esa descripción? ¿Y qué debían hacer los humanos, "los buenos", los que sufrían la amenaza constante de ser comidos por la corrupción y el mal? ¿Rendirse? ¿Convertirse en titanes también?

Qué curioso que hubiera sido justamente Annie, de entre todos, quien le hubiera hecho ver que esos "buenos" de los que a él le gustaba hablar quizás se redujeran a él mismo y a ese amigo desconocido que ella solía mencionar. Ella, quien efectivamente había elegido convertirse en titán. Ella, que al final pareció ser la única en compadecerse de él y su sentido de la justicia.

¿Eso era lo máximo que podía lograr? ¿Provocar compasión? Cuando todo en el reino se dio vuelta y le dieron la posibilidad de sumarse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, vio su última oportunidad para ser él mismo. En efecto, su participación en esta guerra sería menor y seguramente su único acto heroico sería morir por otros. Pero, al menos en sus instantes finales, podría quitarse este estúpido maquillaje de payaso y llorar.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** quiero aclarar que odio este drabble. Amo a Marlo, pero odio este drabble, que sobre todo en los últimos tres párrafos no me parece que diga nada de él realmente. Pero me daría pena abandonar el Fictober solo por eso... así que bien, aquí estoy. Esperemos que el próximo salga mejor. Algún día le escribiré otra cosa en compensación a Dita :/


	13. Soledad: Kenny

**Soledad**

* * *

 **Fictober 13 – Palabra: "soledad" – Personaje: Kenny Ackerman**

 **Notas:** este relato contiene spoilers sobre el pasado de Levi. Nada más, nada de ships, nada. Está sin betear, mi beta está de viaje u.u Pero esta vez sí estoy contenta con el resultado :D

 **Dedicatoria:** a **Meztli Loveless** , que me pidió este personaje, y también a **Luna** , porque si bien no es exactamente lo que me sugirió, le pega en el palo por lo menos.

* * *

Una soledad como un caparazón invisible, un escudo.

Una soledad como un espacio en el que cargar las armas mientras se aguarda por los enemigos.

Una soledad como un don.

Eso era todo lo que Kenny podía dejarle en herencia. Podía poner un cuchillo en sus manos. Podía enseñarle a conseguir su propia comida. Y podía, sobre todo, dejarlo solo.

Porque, ¿qué otro bien más que su soledad tenía él? ¿Qué otra forma de la amistad había conocido, si no era el abandono?

Observó al muchachito dormido, acurrucado en un rincón de la cama que compartían, a falta de algo mejor. Ya estaba en edad de tener su propia habitación, ¿verdad? Y esta era la única manera de dársela.

A pesar del corte de pelo que le había hecho, con la nuca casi pelada, todavía su rostro le hacía pensar en el de Kuchel. Un rostro demasiado hermoso, demasiado delicado. Un rostro del que también había tenido que despedirse.

—Cuando volvamos a cruzarnos, mocoso… espero que ya no te parezcas a ella. No soportaría volverla a dejar —de pronto, una idea tranquilizadora atravesó su mente y sonrió. —O quizás, entonces… te toque a vos dejarme a mí. La rueda debe seguir girando, ¿eh?

Dejó una pistola sobre la mesa de luz. Agarró su bolso. Y se internó de nuevo en su propia larga y fría soledad.


End file.
